


Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, F/F, Masturbation, Peeling, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor have a mishap at the beach, and the Doctor helps Yaz clean up afterwards.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini

**Author's Note:**

> Lo these many years again, and I am writing Doctor Who fic once again. Go figure.

Yaz had always had a sensitive back. She wasn't sure why - maybe it was something to do with nerve maps, maybe it was because certain parts of her body didn't get a lot of attention in her day to day life and thus got excited when they were stimulated. Maybe she'd been tapped on the back by the Erogenous Zone Fairy when she was hitting puberty, and the rest was history. 

As it were.

It had been alright, in her day to day life. A bit annoying, but more or less livable. She did have to smother a moan if a drunk friend rubbed her back, and getting professional massages was... exciting, but for the most part things weren't too bad. Until she met the Doctor.

To start with, the Doctor was the most _touchy_ person that Yaz had ever known. Not in a... grumpy way, oh no, but her hands always seemed to be on Yaz's back, her thin fingers sliding into the spaces between Yaz's, her fingertips tapping out on the TARDIS console as she thought or planned or... who even knew what. Yaz had long ago stopped trying to figure out what it was that went through the Doctor's mind. 

Then there were the candle creatures, and that whole... mess.

"They're not _actually_ candles," the Doctor said earnestly, as the four of them trouped back into the TARDIS. Yaz felt almost as if she was the monster from Frankenstein, as stiff as she was. "It's not exactly wax, although I don't think you'd want me to go into what they actually are -"

"You're right," said Graham, wrinkling his nose. "We probably don't."

"You two can probably manage to get the wax of each other," the Doctor said, indicating Graham and Ryan. "Unless you need my help?"

"I think we'll be okay," said Graham. "I'm glad I wore a shirt, at least." He nudged Ryan in the side with his elbow. "And you said covering up at the beach was old fashioned!"

"You win," Ryan said, and he was making his own face. "I'm gonna be picking wax out of my chest hair for a week." 

"I'll help you get the wax off of your back, Yaz," the Doctor said, her tone earnest and perky and utterly open in a way that made Yaz's stomach swoop like she was on a roller coaster. 

"Sure," Yaz said, and she didn't even try to hide her blushing face. Maybe the Doctor would think she was flustered by all of the... everything?

* * *

"I didn't think it'd be quite this much of a mess, when I suggested we go to the beach," the Doctor said. She had shed her coat and had rolled her sleeves up. Yaz, for her part, was still wearing the bikini. _Why_ had she agreed to wear a bikini? She'd had to explain bikinis to the envoy of the Ne'er people, and that had been... well. She sure was expanding her horizons, traveling with the Doctor.

"In fairness, I can't really imagine anyone being able to predict this," Yaz told the Doctor. She was standing in the middle of one of the big, echoing bathrooms, on top of an equally huge towel. "It's not exactly a normal sort of thing."

"Yeah, but nothing in my life is normal," said the Doctor. "Although I guess I should also point out to whoever'd be judging me in this scenario that the Ne'er don't often end up with the kinds of viruses where they end up projectile flinging their biological material everywhere." She was making her thinking face, her nose scrunched up and her mouth slightly open. It always left Yaz endeared, although was that because it was actually endearing, or because she was head over heels? 

... At least she could admit to being head over heels. 

"It feels like wax," said Yaz, because she didn't want to think about "biological material" too hard. 

"It's more or less wax," the Doctor agreed. "So," she added, "I'm gonna scrape all of that off of your back, since you can't reach it yourself. Otherwise you'll get stuck trying to get it off yourself with a scrub brush, and I dunno about you, but I always feel like I'm gonna miss something when I do it like that. Scrub brushes always seem to miss _something_ , y’ever notice that? Then you’re walkin’ around with a bit of dried, itchy wax right where you can’t scratch it, and you can’t do anything about it.” She giggled. “Usually while running from something, and nothing like running from something while you’ve got a horrible itch to drive you _nuts_.” 

"Do you want me to, uh, to take it off of you first?" The Doctor's hands would be running up and down Yaz's back, and Yaz was possibly going to die. Why had she chosen to wear a bikini in the first place? Probably in hopes that the Doctor would notice. She hadn’t expected to be doused with… whatever it was that she had been doused in. 

"I'll be fine," the Doctor said, and she rolled her sleeves up. Almost all of the wax seemed to be adhered to her coat, although she'd have to put it through the wash quite a few times. “Is your skin feeling any different?” She was now directly behind Yaz, and Yaz could feel the warmth of her body, even through the coating.

“No,” said Yaz. The Doctor’s fingers were very gentle as they grabbed the edge of one chunk of wax and began to pull on it. It was an… odd sensation. Almost like pulling a scab, or peeling after a sunburn. Only the Doctor’s fingers were slipping under the wax, and Yaz was breaking out in goosebumps.

“You look good in the bikini,” said the Doctor. “Although I’ve never seen you in yellow polka dots before. Most people can’t pull that one off, although they were super popular for that one chunk of time. ” Her fingers skated across the bared skin of Yaz’s back, and Yaz’s toes were curling into the towel. More goosebumps, at the nape of her neck, her nipples getting hard. Hopefully the Doctor wouldn’t be able to tell, right? 

“I’ve, uh… I’ve never tried it before,” said Yaz. She was going to start shaking. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears that she almost couldn’t hear the Doctor’s voice. The Doctor’s breath was very warm and ticklish on Yaz’s bare shoulder. There was more warmth, as the Doctor’s hand rested on Yaz’s other shoulder, and then there was more wax being pulled off. 

“I know a lot of mums dress their babies in that whole get up, at some point. Your mum might have hated that song,” said the Doctor. “Was she around when it first came around? I always lose track of dates when it comes to music. Music is one of those things that just keeps going, if it’s good.” Her fingers slid under the string of Yaz’s bikini, and Yaz broke out in more goosebumps. “Or if it’s bad enough,” she added thoughtfully. “Especially the really bad stuff. One religion got formed around one, although they were pretty benign, apart from their views on handkerchiefs…” 

Yaz couldn’t concentrate on whatever it was the Doctor was saying. The Doctor’s fingers were still so, so delicate, and Yaz’s chest was heaving. She let herself luxuriate in the sensation of being touched, and she bit her lip to keep from making any embarrassing sounds. Had she always been this skin hungry, or was this stupid crush getting to be that much _more_? 

“Ooo, there’s a long ‘un,” said the Doctor, and she leaned forward against Yaz’s back, her breasts pressing into Yaz’s back. The contrast of the soft cotton against the tender skin of Yaz’s back versus the wax covered bits. The Doctor was holding up a long, thin piece of blue wax in front of Yaz, and Yaz tried to make her eyes focus. 

_What if she slid her fingers under the bikini top? What if she squeezed my breasts? What if she pinched my nipples? What if she kissed that soft spot right by my shoulder blade that always makes me cry?_

“I once got utterly drenched in liquid latex,” said the Doctor. “Long story. But peeling it off was both super painful and _super_ satisfying. Some weird animal instinct about getting everything off in the biggest possible strip seems to be universal. There’s a bunch of species that shed their skin that like to post pictures of their fully shedded skins.” The Doctor was bouncing a bit, and Yaz could feel her breasts jiggling against her back. Oh _god_ , she needed to not think about that, she needed to not imagine taking the Doctor’s small breasts into her mouth, needed to not think about how pink the Doctor’s nipples would be, how hard they’d get… 

“That’s a big one,” Yaz said faintly. She was aware of how distant her voice sounded. 

“You doing okay?” The Doctor’s hand went to the bare skin of Yaz’s back. “I know it can be a bit much.” She pulled a bit more wax off, and then her thumb was passing over the newly bared skin. It was taking every bit of Yaz’s self control not to moan. 

“I’m doing great,” Yaz said. “I’m sorry. I’m just… tired. From all of the…” She made a vague hand gesture.

“It has been a bit of a day, yeah,” said the Doctor, and then she was pulling off more of the wax off. “Let’s have some quiet time for a bit. We can watch movies, use the pool. Oo, waterslides, did I ever show you the waterslides?” More wax, more rubbing of the bared skin.

“No,” Yaz said. 

The Doctor just kept chattering, as Yaz swayed, letting the pleasure run through her. She was so wet she was a little amazed the Doctor couldn’t tell - the Doctor’s senses were so much _more_ than a human’s, and what if she could smell it? What if she could hear Yaz’s heart beating that much faster, or smell all of the pheromones that Yaz was probably pumping out. 

There was more wax, piling up on the towel, and Yaz let herself drift. It was more physical attention than she’d had in who even knew how long. She was rocking on her heels, and she was relaxing into it. She was so aroused she’d reached a point of near _zen_ , and she’d never considered that as a state she could reach. That anyone could reach. Were there monks of horniness? 

“All gone,” the Doctor said, and that jolted Yaz out of her haze. There were more fingertips trailing along her back, no doubt searching for more bits of wax. The sweetness of the skin to skin contact was enough to make Yaz’s nerves _sing_. Yaz gave a full body shudder that made the Doctor make some kind of worried noise. “You alright, Yaz?” 

“I’m okay,” Yaz said. “I’m fine. Everything is fine. It’s great. It’s amazing, it’s… I’m great.” She shuddered, and she licked her lips.

“You sure? You don’t sound too good.” The Doctor came around, and she put her hands on Yaz’s face, cupping Yaz’s cheeks. She was looking into Yaz’s face, and her lovely hazel eyes were wide and thoughtful. There was even a little bit of wax right under her cheek. 

The touch seemed to be setting Yaz off just as much as the other one, which probably said something about just how skin hungry she was. Or how much she wanted the Doctor. Or both. 

“Oo, Yaz, thank you for your patience,” the Doctor said, and she wrapped Yaz in a tight hug. Both of them were still crunchy with wax, and the Doctor pulled back, her hands still on Yaz’s back, and scrunched up her face in that endearing way of hers. “Next time, I’ll make sure there aren’t any candle people at the beach. Sound good? Or we can stick to the waterslides on the TARDIS 

“Sounds like a plan,” Yaz said faintly. If the Doctor didn’t leave soon, she might just _die_ of… what, sexual frustration? What a way to die, after traveling all of time and space, and it was…

“I’m gonna leave you to it,” said the Doctor, jolting Yaz out of her thoughts, and Yaz gave the Doctor what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Unless you need any help?”

“I should be good,” said Yaz. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” said the Doctor, and she grinned that adorable grin of hers, her nose wrinkling up, one hand going to Yaz’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “Anything for you!” And then she was out of the bathroom in a burst of energy, and it left Yaz on her own in the vast, echoing bathroom. The door hadn’t even closed before Yaz had leaned against the tiled wall, and her hand was in her bikini bottoms. 

Yaz rubbed her clit desperately, her other hand covering her mouth to keep from making any embarrassing noises. She remembered the feel of the Doctor’s fingers along her back, and the skin seemed to tingle on its own. Then she was coming against her fingers, her hips jerking. She leaned heavily against the wall, and she let her eyes slide closed as the sweet pleasure kept pulsing through her. 

Next beach trip, she was definitely going to wear one of those UV blocking shirts. Or maybe she’d suggest they’d go to a topless beach. 

At least - hopefully - there wouldn’t be any more of those weird candle people, right?

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing these two, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
